Nunca hagas enfadar a una pelirroja
by New-Fanfictionaddict
Summary: A Lily Evans siempre le habían fascinado los piratas. Pero no quería tener un trágico amor con un caballero de fortuna. Oh, no. Lily Evans no quería enamorarse de un bucanero: quería SER uno. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Por dios, si por no pertenecerme no me pertenece ni la idea del estilo de AU... Se me ocurrió leyendo los fics **A sword fight or two **y **Treasure of ****Gryffindor.** Tampoco me pertenece el trozo de canción del principio, ni la frase sacada de "Cantando bajo la lluvia" (¡a ver si alguien la encuentra!). Vamos, que lo único que hay aquí que es mío de verdad es la variación con repetición de palabras del diccionario y de los libros de Rowling.

**Beta: **mi madre.

* * *

_Pero si me dan a elegir,_

_Entre todas las vidas yo escojo_

_La del pirata cojo con pata de palo_

_Con parche en el ojo, con cara de malo…._

Joaquín Sabina, "La del pirata cojo"

* * *

Todo empezó en una pequeña taberna de la isla de Fénix. Severus y yo estábamos bebiéndonos nuestras últimas monedas cuando oímos a unos oficiales del puerto comentando sobre la inminente partida de los corsarios de Dumbledore. No necesitamos más que cruzar una mirada para saber que estábamos pensando lo mismo: todos los barcos que parten después de una estancia prolongada en tierra necesitan tripulación, especialmente los filibusteros, debido a las numerosas bajas que provoca su peligroso estilo de vida. Además, un trabajo así nos venía como anillo al dedo. Como ya he dicho, estábamos sin blanca, y además ser piratas era nuestro sueño desde niños. El padre de Sev era un bucanero, y durante sus esporádicas visitas nada le gustaba más que contarnos sus aventuras, llenándonos la cabeza de tesoros enterrados, tierras lejanas, abordajes temerarios y rescates en el último segundo.

Desgraciadamente, para cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores como para enrolarnos, aunque fuese de grumetes, la época dorada de la piratería ya había pasado. Todos los grandes nombres habían sigo ahorcados, habían muerto en batalla o, como en el caso de Dumbledore, habían aceptado el perdón real y desde entonces estaban casi retirados. El único filibustero de renombre que seguía en activo era Voldemort (Lord Voldemort para sus seguidores, pero creedme: tenía tanto de noble como yo de dama) y yo _jamás_ me uniría a él. Sí, sé que suena irónico de alguien que acaba de reconocer que su mayor ambición era unirse a un barco pirata, pero tengo cierto sentido de la moral, y Voldemort se pasaba de la raya. Matar a la tripulación de una nave en combate leal (vale, lo de leal podría discutirse, ¡pero combate al fin y al cabo!) es una cosa, y pasar a cuchillo a toda una población a sangre fría, incluyendo niños y ancianos, es otra muy distinta. Gente como él es la que desluce la imagen de esta noble profesión.

Pero bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí. El caso es que nos acercamos a los oficiales, y en menos de dos rondas habíamos conseguido toda la información que necesitábamos. Al parecer el proceso de reclutamiento estaba a cargo de alguien llamado "El Sombrero Seleccionador". Era un método inusual, normalmente eran los propios capitanes los que elegían a su tripulación, pero Dumbledore tenía fama de excéntrico, con lo que supusimos que sería otra de sus anomalías y no le dimos más importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre había conseguido ser reconocido casi unánimemente como el mejor bucanero desde Henry Morgan, así que ¿quiénes éramos nosotros para cuestionar sus métodos? Sin más dilación, pues, nos pusimos en camino.

Nada más entrar en la posada donde se hospedaba el tal "Sombrero" (Hogwarts, creo que se llamaba) entendimos por qué los oficiales se habían negado a darnos una descripción más detallada de él, diciendo que con el nombre bastaba. Apoyado en la barra estaba un hombrecillo diminuto con el sombrero mexicano más grande que he visto nunca. No tenía pérdida: tenía que ser él. Nos acercamos (confiadamente, en el caso de Severus, con algo de aprensión en el mío; el apellido Snape podía ser una responsabilidad en algunos casos, pero en otros era una buena carta de presentación) y le explicamos nuestro propósito de enrolarnos. Nos miró de arriba abajo con unos ojos penetrantes que parecían leer hasta el fondo del alma y sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a bordo-nos dijo-. Un poco de sangre nueva nunca viene mal, y es verdad que necesitamos algún que otro marino más antes de zarpar. Creo que lo más apropiado será que Snape vaya en el Slytherin y la señorita (Lily, ¿verdad?) en el Gryffindor. La tripulación del Slytherin es bastante supersticiosa, y con unos ojos tan verdes como los tuyos no me extrañaría que te acabasen linchando por bruja, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? Eso sí, yo que vosotros me daría prisa en recoger mis cosas y embarcar, porque la salida está prevista para la primera marea favorable de mañana.

Y así, en menos que canta un gallo, nos encontramos yendo hacia el puerto con nuestras escasas pertenencias bajo el brazo, camino de cumplir el sueño de toda una vida. Debo reconocer, sin embargo, que en mi caso el entusiasmo se veía empañado por la desilusión de no ir a estar en el mismo barco que Sev. No sería la primera vez que nos separábamos, obviamente (¡sería absurdo pretender que todas las embarcaciones necesitasen dos marineros nuevos al mismo tiempo!), pero nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que nuestros caminos se dividiesen llegados a este punto. Juntos habíamos decidido hacernos piratas, y juntos había dado siempre por hecho que lo conseguiríamos. Me consolé pensando que al fin y al cabo íbamos en la misma flota, con un poco de suerte tampoco acabaríamos cada uno en una punta del océano…

En eso andaba yo pensando cuando nos cruzamos con una pareja de chicos que nada más ver a Severus empezaron a gritarnos cosas, cada una más insultante que la anterior. Se metieron con su ropa, con su pelo (sí, es grasiento, ¡pero no es su culpa!), con su forma de andar… Vamos, con todo lo que se les ocurrió. Yo quería pararme a intercambiar cuatro palabras con ellos (o quizás algo más que palabras), pero mi amigo me sujetó y me arrastró con él, diciendo que no valía la pena. Al parecer les conocía de un viaje hacía años, y según él eran unos engreídos y unos cabezas huecas que no se merecían nuestra atención. Siempre admiré la frialdad con que Sev podía tomarse las afrentas: reconozco que si no fuese por él yo habría pasado más de una noche (¡y más de dos!) en una celda.

Cuando llegamos al muelle nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a los barcos que serían nuestros hogares durante la próxima temporada (no eran difíciles de reconocer; el mascarón de proa del Slytherin era una cobra y el del Gryffindor un león rugiente). La primera persona que vi al subir a bordo fue un chico moreno, alto y delgado, más o menos de mi edad, que se afanaba recogiendo unas velas. Se presentó como Remus Lupin, el contramaestre. Tras enterarse de qué quería, se disculpó un momento y bajó a buscar a la capitana, diciendo que yo necesitaría firmar algunas cosas antes de partir, y dejándome hecha un manojo de nervios. ¡Iba a conocer a la Capitana McGonagall, mano derecha de Albus Dumbledore hasta que éste se retiró y una de las leyendas vivas de la piratería! Si la mitad de lo que se decía de ella era cierto, su valentía era ilimitada y sus hazañas, imposibles. Esperando ver a una mujer joven y atlética, me sorprendió descubrir que era una señora de mediana edad, con expresión severa y un apretado moño, que hubiese cuadrado mejor como profesora de un internado de señoritas que como capitana de corsarios. Sólo la naturalidad con que portaba el largo sable de abordaje y una cierta cualidad felina en sus movimientos delataban su verdadera ocupación. Con ella venía otra mujer de aspecto maternal que me presentaron como la Señora Pomfrey, la cirujana de a bordo.

El papeleo no nos llevó mucho tiempo. Yo estaba dispuesta a firmar casi cualquier cosa, y el contrato tampoco era nada muy especial: normas de a bordo, toma de decisiones, paga, reparto del botín (en caso de haberlo)… Tan sólo había una cláusula que yo no había visto nunca, que comprometía a no huir nunca dejando a un compañero en la estacada. Una vez que acabamos, McGonagall llamó a cubierta al resto de los tripulantes para hacer las presentaciones. Eran un grupo pequeño pero variopinto. "Ojoloco" Moody, el artillero, parecía una caricatura de bucanero: hosco y cubierto de cicatrices, tenía una pata de palo y un ojo de cristal que giraba constantemente. En cambio, la última mujer de la tripulación, Marlene McKinnon, era una mulata espectacular con unos inmensos ojos azules que se movía con esa gracia que sólo tienen los caribeños, obligando a todos a fijarse en ella cuando pasaba. El otro extremo era Peter Pettigrew, el cocinero. Pequeño y rechoncho, tenía una admirable capacidad (muy útil, por otra parte) para fundirse con el entorno y pasar desapercibido. Y por último Gideon y Fabian, los gemelos Prewett, tan iguales entre sí que aún a día de hoy me cuesta distinguirlos.

Un rato después estaba ayudando a Marlene, Ojoloco y Remus a cargar los barriles de pólvora en la santabárbara cuando sin previo aviso oí una voz que decía: -¡Vaya, parece que por fin hemos enrolado a una mujer digna de mí!- y sentí una mano agarrándome de la cintura. Por un momento lo vi todo rojo. Reconocía ese tono prepotente y descarado; era el mismo a cuyo dueño había evitado Severus que diese una paliza hacía no tanto rato. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico se encontró con un brazo retorcido detrás de la espalda y una daga en la garganta. –Como vuelvas a tocarme te corto las pelotas y las cuelgo del palo mayor, ¿entendido?- gruñí, encantada de ver una mezcla de miedo, respeto y admiración reflejarse en sus ojos cuando asintió. Sólo cuando rompí el contacto visual y lo solté me di cuenta de que los espectadores estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia. – ¡Efectivamente, James, por fin una chica digna de ti!-rió el otro desconocido-¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no te rechazaba alguien, desde que tenías cinco años?-

-Lily, te presento a nuestros alborotadores oficiales- oí a Remus comentar a mi espalda-. Ese al que acabas de amenazar tan animosamente es James Potter, y este de aquí es Sirius Black. Chicos, esta es Lily Evans, nuestra nueva recluta. Aunque algo me dice que ya os habíais encontrado en alguna parte, teniendo en cuenta tu reacción… Bueno, muchachos, ¿qué hay de nuevo por el puerto? ¿Algo interesante?-

Mientras los demás charlaban, yo aproveché para mirarles con tranquilidad (hasta ese momento había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo torturarlos lentamente como para fijarme demasiado en su aspecto). Al igual que Moody, Sirius parecía sacado de una novela de piratas. La diferencia era que, en este caso, se trataría más bien de una de esas estúpidas historias de amor que leían mis amigas cuando éramos pequeñas. Tenía el pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta, un aro de oro en una oreja y unas facciones de estatua clásica. Era un hombre muy guapo, si era tu estilo. A mí me recordaba demasiado a una figurita de porcelana, tan colocado y tan perfecto. Potter, en cambio, daba la sensación de acabar de levantarse de la cama. Mientras que Black llevaba una casaca bordada y un sombrero de ala ancha, él se las apañaba para no desmerecer a su lado con una sencilla camisa blanca. La verdad, si no fuese por ese aire de superioridad que tenía, hubiese sido muy atractivo, con su maraña de pelo saliendo en todas direcciones y sus gafitas.

No llevábamos mucho rato allí cuando apareció McGonagall, probablemente alertada por las voces que daban los recién llegados. No pude evitar tomar nota de cómo se cuadraron ambos cuando, con voz gélida, les recordó que tenían órdenes de ir a su camarote en cuanto llegasen a bordo. Después, sin más dilación, les preguntó qué órdenes habían recibido. Ante esta cuestión, James rió entre dientes y respondió:

-Las órdenes del Ilustrísimo Gran Gobernador de la isla de Fénix, Sir Albus Dumbledore, son sencillas: encontrar, derrotar y capturar, vivo o muerto, a Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N:** ¿Qué opináis? Es mi primer fanfiction, así como mi primer intento de historia larga, así que cualquier tipo de crítica será bienvenida, cuanto más elaborada mejor. Como dicen en los exámenes, "justifique su respuesta". Los comentarios estilo "Muy chulo :) " son halagadores, pero son las críticas las que te hacen mejorar de verdad... Juro que las únicas que no consideraré serán las sexistas, racistas, homófobas o similar.


End file.
